The present invention relates to an arrangement for applying an adhesive medium, particularly for leather and shoe articles. More particularly, it relates to an arrangement for applying an adhesive medium which has an adhesive medium applying nozzle, and a nozzle needle member which closes and opens the nozzle.
Arrangements of the abovementioned general type are known in the art. In a known arrangement an adhesive medium applying nozzle cooperates with a nozzle needle member which has an end portion connected with a longitudinally displaceable driver. The driver is coupled with a driving device which respectively displaces the driver and thereby displaces the nozzle needle member relative to a nozzle needle. One of such arrangements for applying an adhesive medium is disclosed, for example, in our DE-OS 3,108,793. In practical use of such arrangements, it is frequently desirable to supply different quantities of the adhesive medium per time unit in correspondence with the various applications of the arrangement. This can be done with the known arrangements for applying an adhesive media and spraying pistols only in such a manner that different quantities of discharge adhesive medium can be adjusted manually. Such a manual adjustment is, however, complicated and very rime consuming in the event of frequent changes in the quantity of adhesive medium to be applied.